Talk:Endangered/Issue 29 (Old)/@comment-5910587-20151201170905
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHGA HA HA HA HA HHA HAHAHAH HA FUCKINF HAHAHA GAHAHAHA HAHAHABHAHAHQHAHYHAHAHHHH SCREW YOUUYYYYUUUU SCREW YOY DANIEL WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY U DIRTY FKEN TROLLL why im a good friend why would you Oh rite ur lemons k im good now You fken sneak. Going back i realize you never actually definitively wrote Lara's dead but YOU CHANGED HER PAGE AND SHIT AND LET ME UPDATE IT WOW UR SNEAKY FGT. Well played, very well played indeed. I'll talk about her first, her flashbacks, reunion etc. I really enjoyed the two little flashblacks we got. They contrasted these two Laras really well -- from a goofy nerd to an outgoing college girl. But some parts of her haven't changed based on her interacts with Noah (HEY LITTLE DRAKE :D) and Vicky. She's always been the kind of person to make anyone feel better in any situation, which when see again when she's being a goof on her hospital bed. Oh, Lara <3 That reunion tho omg T____T it was, as even our narrator pointes out, corny and emotional but I am of the belief that corny isn't automatically a bad thing. ONE BEST FRIEND NEARLY GAVE HER LIFE FOR THE OTHER, THATS FKEN EMOTIONAL OKAY and i commend you for not shying away from the emotions, which you could've done since these are two girls who have a hard time being truly open. This scene encapsulates why Vicky and Lara are one of my favorite relationships on the wiki tbh. Female friendships are under utilized in fiction in general and the fact that it's your strongest relationship in the story is a testament to your character prowess, Mr. Dan. See, friendship isn't even the right word like you said, they're a lot more than that. They're just two people who match if that makes sense. I thought the kiss was a great way to top off the scene, especially because you handled it perfectlyyyyy. It wasn't a big deal, it's not gonna make things awkward, there's gonna be no romance. It's just a kiss. A show of love. Doesn't have to be romantic or sexual. Thumbs up, and wb Lara <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 K THIS ISSUE WASN'T JUST ABOUT LARA SO LETS MOVE ON After the reunion scene, my next favorite scene was Ethan and Reyes. Their morals def clashed here, and while I like to think I'd try and be more like Reyes if the apoc hit... Ethan's speech made me rethink some things. You have a knack for monologues and this was no exception. That speech gave Ethan's char some more depth, and as one of my fav supporting chars, I really enjoyed it. I understand why his aggressive nature puts people off but a lot of them have never had to make those same choices. Its not like he wants to be this way -- he has to. I get why you're frustrated Ethan bae :( maybe he should ask The New Kids on the Block for some emotional support hehe Moving on to dat Haley/MikeMike. In their first scene I thought Michaels thought process was realistic. He's got a thing for her, acknowledges her beauty and even the possibility of tappin dat, but since he wants to change he decides not to womanize. Even tho he def could, he's MikeMikeMcAvoy for god's sake. I appreciate that Haley isn't keeping the Ryker secret for very long, and trusting MikeMike with that secret is, I think, a smart and healthy way to start building their relationship. How the rest of the mall is gonna react is a totally different story, but this is def gonna build another rift within Franklin Mills. MikeMike is gonna stay by Haleys side, no doubt. This relationship has the potential to be really interesting thus far, and its already added a layer or two to both chars, im looking forward to seeing where it goes ayyeee Gabriel grates my nerves tbh lmao, he's such a cocky dick. KEEP THE DICK IN YOUR PANTS, NOT YOUR PERSONALITY. He's just so full of himself ugh, I wanna punch him in the face but he doesnt exist. I feel like he's gonna get too big for his britches one day and Ryker's gonna bring him down a peg. If that happens... I can't wait for it (insert kik smiley). Also, we got a taste of dat tension between he and Price. The "some good" part of their history caught my attention. I wonder what thats all about... Then we've got a few stray scenes. Tbh Sarah you need a DVD player and a Total Drama box set, that'll life your spirits af <3 And awww, James and Sandra were cute. Sandra's adorable tbh, her shyness is so endearing. AND THEN, this white rose stuff, and a cure? Haruka's obsession is clearly having some benefit, and I wanna see how this all ties in with rhe rest of the plot. It's definitely gonna grow into something bigger. Also, Lisette dont feel bad for manipulating Walsh, he's a little bitch. :) OMG DANIELA <3 Crossover boner rn i just had to say that <3